Dreamscapes
by RayOfTheDawn
Summary: Companion piece to Revelations. Don't have to read that one for this one to make sense but then again were would there be the fun in that. I've been asked to write Lizzie's dreams with more detail and that's what this is. I have also decided to through in Red's dreams when the time comes. Some chapters will be rated M. Warnings will be issued accordingly.
1. Chapter 1

**I own NOTHING... Sad no.**

**_Be nice and flamers may go drown…_**

**_HUGS AND KISSES TO jackandsamforever MY LOVELY TB BETA._**

* * *

It's dark and the floor is damp. She seems to have lost her shoes and she's not wearing any of her usual clothing. She tries looking down but can't see what it is that she's wearing. It's so dark. She desperately turns around trying to find a source of light, any light at all would do, even if it's just a glimmer; but all she sees is darkness.

"Toommm? Babe? TOM?" She calls out desperately. "Tom, babe please, where are you?" She's frantic now, images of her bloodied husband flash before her. She's stumbling now in the darkness.

"DAD!" She screams. "DADDY, PLEASE HELP ME!" She's crying, pleading. _Why is it so dark?_ She wonders briefly. All she wanted to do was find Tom; now all she wants is her father and a light to combat the oppressive darkness closing in on her.

It's not the first time she's had this dream. She's had them for years, for as long as she can remember. It always starts the same, and it always end with her waking up in a silent scream. Only her father knew when it happened; Tom never noticed. But now there's something different about this dream. In this dream she's in strange clothing… barefoot and she feels something in the darkness that wasn't there before, now she feels movement within the darkness.

"Tom?" She calls out apprehensively. "Daddy?" This one comes out more hopeful, but there's only silence to answer her question. Lizzie stops dead in her tracks, trying to hear something… anything.

Suddenly she feels someone hugging her from behind. "Shhhh…" this person whispers soothingly in to her ear whilst nuzzling her neck. She can tell by the deep tone of the voice that it is a man. Her impulse is to turn around, but whoever it is has a firm but gentle hold on her. "Who are you? What do you want?" She knows that it isn't Tom. Tom has never held her like this before; even though it is chaste and innocent it holds a promise of more… erotically darker things, and Daddy's don't hold their daughters in such manner, so her father was out of the question.

She feels herself melting into this man, this man that isn't Tom, and it starts to frighten her. It frightens her that this strange man that she does not know, can affect her in such a manner with a simple embrace. She tries one last desperate attempt to pry herself free from this man, however comforting and warm he may be, but fails. He won't let her go.

"Answer me, Damn it! Who are you and what do you want?" She hears a chuckle and freezes with dread. She recognizes the sound. "No…" she says in a breathless terrified plea.

"Oh Lizzie. You, I want you," he answers while tightening his grip on her frame after each word.

Lizzie wakes up with a start, wide eyed and panicked, with a coiling sensation in her lower belly that she wasn't ready to neither acknowledge nor analyze at the moment. The grim sight of her husband hooked up to life support is what greets her as soon as she's opened her eyes with only one name in her mind and on the tip of her tongue:

"Reddington…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Thing will start to be posted with more frequancy I Promis. To all my reviewrs: YOU ALL ROCK! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I own nothing... Saddly... But any way there goes chapter 2 and Jackandsamforever and my other beta has to be Some of the best people I know... Love you guys too.**

* * *

She found herself running. From what, was still a matter of debate. The hard concrete floor chilled her bare feet. This dream was a bit different. It was still dark, but at least she could make out shadows within the darkness. And yet, she ran. Something was chasing her, or someone. She had given up on calling for Tom. Something deep down within her knew, just _knew,_ that Tom wouldn't be there for her and it hurt. The man she loved would never be there to save her from the Monsters, but she still called for her father. Sam would always be there for his little girl. He would save her.

_Sorry Butterball, not this time. _Was all she heard. "DADDY NO," she cried out. "Please don't," she sobbed.

And still she ran. Lizzie was getting tired of running. Soon whatever, or whoever was behind her would catch up to her and then...she didn't know what would happen then.

She came to halt when she noticed someone in front of her. She could barely see him. but she recognized that silhouette.

_Lizzie. _He called seductively as he opened his arms. She turned back only to see the impending darkness moving toward her. "NO! NEVER!" She screamed toward him, weeping openly as she stood her ground and covered her head… waiting … waiting for the darkness to reach her. But before it could, she found herself enveloped in the comforting and protective embrace of a pair of strong arms. To her dismay, she found that she had never felt so safe in anyone arms. Not Tom's, not even Sam's.

"Lizzie, don't be childish, and stop being stubborn You know I'll always do what I feel is necessary to keep you safe," he whispered tenderly. "You have me."

"NOOO! LET ME GO, LET ME GO! JUST LEAVE ALONE!" She desperately screamed, trying to fight him off, but her body wouldn't respond, instead it melted into Red's embrace.

"Shhh," He cooed into her neck, nuzzling it intimately. "You have me."

Opening her eyes with a start, Lizzie sucked in a deep breath. She was quivering in fear, anxiety and to her surprise… arousal. She widened her eyes as she realized that embarrassingly, she yearned for Reddington's touch…and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own NOTHING... Sad no?**

**_Be nice and flamers may go drown…_**

**_HUGS AND KISSES TO jackandsamforever MY LOVELY TB BETA._**

**_Dear Guest: YES! I'm going to continue with the other story. But RL has gotten in the way and I'm reduced to catching up with this one... way more simpler. ;) _**

**_THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS, REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS. With out you I'd be a sad, sad sap... :D_**

**_OHHH and heads up: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M... I REPEAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M... Adjust your rating settings accordingly OR follow... :D Thank you._**

* * *

She was somewhere in the middle of the woods, lying down on the ground. She could smell the earth and the trees around her; and true to form, it was dark. _Why are_ _all of my dreams in the dark? _She wondered, not for the first time. But it wasn't the darkness that got to her, or the inevitable presence of Red in these dreams. No this time it was the silence. It was SO SILENT.

She tried to get up, but found that she couldn't. She tried once more, and again she failed. Her heart started to beat faster and her breaths were shorter; Lizzie was beginning to panic. She tried to call out, but couldn't. She even tried to call out to Red, but nothing came out of her mouth. Funny that the one time she tried to call out to him in these dreams she couldn't.

She finally heard rustling within the dark woods, but that didn't bring her any comfort. She knew who it was. _The Stewmaker._ Again she tried to scream, to do something, but she couldn't. She felt his looming presence coming closer and closer, and the tears started to fall down her face. She couldn't even whimper. Just as the beast was about to find her, she heard a yelp. _He_ had found her; just as promised. Red had found her. With great relief she saw him break through the treeline and walk towards her.

She tried to smile, but she was still unable to do a thing. She looked up at him gratefully, and found his understanding and warm gaze. He smiled openly at her and picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he deposited a gentle kiss on her forehead. She found herself wanting more. This desire was unsettling.

_It's just a dream,_ whispered an unknown voice deep down._ It's Ok to dream right?_ The voice asked.

_I guess it is,_ she answered back. She closed her eyes and mentally relaxed.

"That's it Lizzie. Don't fight it, just let go and you'll be alright," Red said quietly.

She felt them moving through the woods, then suddenly they stopped. As she opened her eyes, she managed to smile slightly. Right there in the middle of the forest was a blanket fort; quite similar to the ones she and Sam used to make.

Lowering himself to his knees and never letting her go, Red entered the cozy fort without any trouble. _I wonder if he's this strong in real life,_ she wondered. _He must be, why else put him in such a box, caged like a wild animal?_ The voice responded.

After laying her down comfortably amongst the pillows, Red closed their shelter and laid down next to her. He nuzzled her neck as he pulled her close; for once Lizzie didn't try to fight him. He kept on nuzzling her, until he looked into her eyes tenderly and smiled.

Lizzie woke up with a small smile on her face. For someone who had gone through quite the ordeal the previous day, she found herself quite relaxed and very rested.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own NOTHING... Sad no?**

**_Be nice and flamers may go drown…_**

**_HUGS AND KISSES TO MY LOVELY TB SMUT BETA jadenanne7 ;) ._**

**_ THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M... I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M... Read at you own risk. Thank you. _**

* * *

Lizzie sat still at her kitchen counter. She had been up for two hours now, and she still was in a state of shock. This was all Red's fault… His and Dechambou's… She had done her homework, made her profile and found that Dechambou liked to play around with the art of Bondage. And if Red knew her so well… that could only mean that at the very least he liked to dabble…. "Two hours have gone by and I'm still blushing," she thought sourly. _"Two hours have gone by and you're still aching,"_ that pesky little voice at the back of her head sing-songed.  
"Why did I even listen to you?"  
"What's the harm in dreaming?"  
"THIS IS the harm in dre… "  
"Oh. My. God… I'm arguing with the voice in my head," Lizzie whispered to herself. Taking a large gulp of ice cold water, she got up and decided to have a cold shower…

* * *

_There was something wrong...this dream was different somehow…. First off, her wrists were tied up and strung over her head. Second, she was kneeling on… something… made of wood. And finally, in all the other dreams she had been fully clothed in red dresses. But NOW… now she was wearing black satin lingerie. The room was showed (I like shrouded better) in darkness, but not like last time. No… this time there were windows that let the moonlight in.  
"Good evening Lizzie…" came Reds voice from somewhere behind her. The lights came on revealing more of the room wasn't particularly big, but it had a luxurious, but simple look to it… with nothing more but the black solid wood table she was on top of and an enormous mirror in front of her in which she could just barely get a glimpse of Red and Dark colored walls. The room wasn't particularly big.  
"This used to be a charming dining room, but I had it converted into a… Play Room of sorts…" he explained as he closed the door behind him.  
"Reddington…" Lizzie started but was interrupted.  
"Come now, Lizzie…. You're smarter than that. You know full well what this is and you know full well that you have absolutely NO power in this scenario," Red said harshly as he stared at her through the mirror. "And for that I'm afraid you are going to have to be punished," he finished with a sexy smirk.  
"Redd..." Lizzie tried again.  
"Don't make things worse for yourself," Red said as he looked lecherously at Lizzie. "Your first punishment is …" he drew out as he produced a piece of black satin, "being blindfolded. Then… well… then you'll just have to feel, now wont you?" he finished as he placed the blindfold over her eyes.  
Her world being plunged in to darkness made her hyper-aware. She felt half-tempted to say something spiteful but thought better of it. This was all too different from all of her previous dreams. The last thing she needed was to be caught moaning in her sleep. This was Sam's fault, really…if he hadn't taken her to that sleep specialist as a teen she would never have learned to tell when she was dreaming. She jumped when she felt something caress her inner thigh. It was a slight touch but it brought her back to the reality of her dream. She felt it again, but this time it ran from the middle of her_ _shoulder blades right down to her tail bone. She jumped once more when she felt a sting on her left hip bone. __  
"That was for calling me Reddington," she heard Red say in a husky voice.  
She then felt her rear end being caressed by whatever Red was using. Lizzie's breath hitched when it ran down her right leg, circled her knee, and the slowly ascended upward toward her apex… Red caressed her apex lightly, just enough to tease, and then went down her inner left leg, stopping at her knee, only to track back upwards. He did this half a dozen times, always caressing her in between her legs, adding more pressure at each passing until he was rubbing her quite roughly. Lizzie bit her lips to stifle her moans, but her breathing was becoming shallow.  
"This is a small reward for being such a beautiful creature," Red whispered into her ear. When Lizzie was close to climax he stopped rubbing her core and gave her bottom a strong swat, causing her to jump and suck in a long breath.  
"That was for interrupting me… You know, Lizzie, it's amazing, all they ways you can use a riding crop. Don't you think?"  
"I guess," was Lizzie's breathless answer. The next thing she knew, she felt another swat near her belly button.  
"Yes or no answers, Lizzie… My, my...you are being quite difficult…. Should we do something about that, Lizzie?"  
"No…" she said, shaking her head slightly_. "Dear God no… I can't believe I'm enjoying this," _she thought desperately._  
_"No what, Lizzie?" Red inquired darkly._  
"Oh God… it's a trap… yes or no answers… doesn't like the fact that I called him Reddington… Raymond? No… his business partners call him Raymond. So do Dembe and Luli, but…." _"I'm waiting, Lizzie. I don't like to wait…" Red's voice interrupted her frantic thoughts._ "Damn it. Think… personal… it has to be personal…. Got it."  
_"No Red," she finally answered.  
"Very good Lizzie… such a good girl…" he cooed. She felt the riding crop circle her right nipple… and then her left… And then the riding crop trailed down her sternum, circled her belly button, and went lower until it found her nub of nerves. He caressed her once...twice...three times before reversing the journey all the way back to her right nipple. He kept on doing this until Lizzie was panting with need.  
"Do you want me to give you something nice Lizzie?" Red asked hoarsely.  
"Yes Red… please." She added the please as an afterthought, hoping that Red would appreciate the gesture, praying that he would let her orgasm. She was beyond caring if Tom woke up. She would just say that her husband was the star of her naughty dream.  
"Oh Lizzie...how could I refuse when you've asked so nicely?" Red said as she felt him circle her waist with one of his arms and pull her towards him. She then felt his hand resume what he had been doing with the riding crop. She whimpered quietly and let her head fall to his neck… Red kissed her neck wantonly, biting it and sucking on it. Lizzie drew his earlobe in to her mouth and nibbled on it, causing him to growl and rub more vigorously until… _

* * *

Lizzie woke up with a start. After looking over to her sleeping husband, she got up as carefully as she could and bolted to the kitchen, where she soaked her face with water and opened her freezer in a desperate attempt to cool down.  
Two hours and fifteen minutes later found Lizzie under the cold spray of her shower, coming to the unavoidable conclusion that the only way her arousal would go away would be to take matters in to her own hands…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. RL took over for a wile and It's been hell. BUT I'm back now, I've missed you all and I give this as an apology to all my beautiful reviewers, followers and those who Favorited my story and me as an author. Thank you for your patients. I'l try not to take this long ever again. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I dedicate this chapter to all my peeps on FB and ONE HELL OF A MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO MY M RATED BETA: jadenanne7, With out you this chapter would have been scratched. **

**THIS IS A M RATED CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Red slowly took off his tie. Lizzie had left late today, which was within itself a minor victory. Opening his vest, Red sat down and let his thoughts drift to Dechambou… A cheeky smirk graced his features as he closed his eyes. Paris had been quite the experience. It started as a business transaction, escalated to 48 hours of pure debauchery, and then culminated in a theft. Considering that Red had been able to thoroughly indulge in his more... darker nature, he let that particular detail go. He wondered how Lizzie would react in the same scenario…. Adjusting himself to a more comfortable position, Red came to the sneaking suspicion that Lizzie would be quite the revelation…. Somewhere in between remembrance and fantasy musings, Red fell asleep.

_The underground club was lively as always, packed to its maximum capacity with sexy young things rubbing and grinding themselves to the beat of some modern tune. Vata Aranyos and his two daughters (or so he called them. Red even doubted they were sisters if his last soirée with them had been anything to go by.) Enese and Ríka, who just so happened to be the acrobats that were putting on quite a show, ran the only hole in the wall Red would ever find himself occupying when in need of some of the most sensual yet unsavory company, not only in Budapest, but the in the world…. Heading further in to the club, he entered the teamed rooms. The Hungarian authorities had come to accept this rather unorthodox play room. Some would even make their way here to indulge in some fantasies of their own. There was no money involved...just sex, fun, and games between two consenting and anonymous adults. For that purpose alone, Red donned a black mask. He had to hand it to Vata… there were themed rooms for all tastes. Silk Duchesses were the ladies who only wore silk, Feathered Dreams for those who loved feathers, the Lace Princesses were quite the beautiful sight to behold, but Red was a creature of habit and began to make his way toward the Satin Touch room… but that was before he saw someone who looked very much like Lizzie… his Lizzie... in the Lace Princesses room. Coming to a sudden halt, Red did a one-eighty and backtracked toward the richly decorated room. Entering quietly, he took a hard long look at ALL of its occupants and there, on the other side, making her way toward one of the private rooms, was a girl who looked ALARMINGLY like Lizzie._

_"What is she doing here? HOW is she HERE? Oh good Lord…the tracking chip… Harold… I swear if that's her…"_

_Red cleared his mind of all thoughts and followed what he hoped to be a Lizzie look-alike. After all, if it wasn't her, he still could… play… His smile became predatory as he thought of it from that perspective. Reaching the room in question, Red entered slowly, looking for its occupant. She was sprawled languidly on the large bed. As he stalked toward it… toward her… she spoke._

_"__You know Cooper hates it when you take off like this."_

_"__Lizzie…" he whispered, surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked, in a clearer, stronger voice._

_"__Cooper said that I had to get your attention by any means necessary and bring you in. So… This is what I came up with," Lizzie answered, simply rising to her knees and inching toward him. _

_"__Lizzie…" he said warningly, looking at her form. Everything she had on was lace… black lace… the false sleeves, the bra, her panties, even her over-the-knee boots were made of lace… all black lace showcasing her creamy, silky skin. Taking off his hat and throwing it on the bed, Red took one final step and let his legs hit the bed. "Lizzie, my dear, you took quite a risk coming here dressed like this," he chastised._

_"__Dressed like what?" she answered coyly. "And besides… I'm capable of taking care of myself," she said with a certain amount of sass. _

_"Lizzie, you have no idea what type of game you're playing," Red warned softly. "What about your husband?" _

_"__Tom? What about him?" she fired back as she inched closer to him and grabbed his tie, playing with it. _

_"__Lizzie…" Red's warning tone was darker this time round. Lizzie just arched her eyebrow and gave a daring smile in return. "I've always wondered what it would be like… Haven't you?" She asked as she pressed herself against him. _

_Red took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Reaching up, he took off his mask and then gently pried hers off as well. "I want you to see my face so that YOU KNOW who's here with you," Red told her as he slowly grabbed her hair and angled her face towards his. "… making you beg, making you scream out, and above all... plunging in to you harder and making you cum harder than you ever have…" he ended as he launched an assault on her mouth. The small gasp he heard gave him a dark satisfaction. But still, it wasn't enough. No...he was going to claim Lizzie this night. She would finally know who she belonged to. It wasn't supposed to be like this, and it wasn't at first...Lizzie was suppose to be off limits, but Sam's little girl was a very desirable woman, and Red had always thoroughly enjoyed indulging in the taboo and living vicariously in sin. And if he was being honest, fornicating with your best friend's daughter was not only the ultimate taboo, but the ultimate sin as well… _

_"I'm going to Hell for this. There is no forgiveness for it. But… then again... I have done some unforgivable things in this life and I condemned myself to Hell a very long time ago… might as well enjoy myself on the way down."_

_Softly grabbing Lizzie's alabaster neck, he pushed her onto the bed. He slowly stripped off his jacket, vest, tie, and shirt. Lizzie sat up and ran her hands through his chest hair while Red unbuckled his belt, pants button, and pulled down his fly. Swiftly kicking off his shoes, he pushed Lizzie onto the bed once more, but this time he joined her. Pressing his body into hers, Red settled between Lizzie's legs, pulling them open. He launched an all out attack on her lips in a deep and demanding kiss. Biting her lips slightly, he slipped his arms behind Lizzie's back and pulled her up, making her body arch. This gave him the opportunity to start sucking on her already taut nipples. Needing more, Red dropped Lizzie back onto the bed and tore her lace bra right of her, causing her supple breasts to tumble out._

_That's the thing with lace… It looked lovely on women but it went in the habit of being fragile and easily torn._

_Lizzie started to inch backwards, no doubt intimidated by this new Red emerging in front of her, but Red would have none of it. She had started this, with her coy and sassy attitude, now she would have him. All of him. Red found himself unleashed and had no intention of going back. Tom couldn't have her anymore… no one could. Grabbing her by the hips, he dragged her back to him and in the process tore her panties off. Stopping to openly stare at her beauty, he was mesmerized. She was perfect...a pale goddess that he was about to steal from her perch high above the world._

_"__You, my dear, are by far the most exquisite creature I have ever seen. You are to be worshiped every day of your life. And that is what I'll do from now on." Red whispered as reverently bowed his head and lavished one breast and then the other. Using his tongue to circle multiple times around the dark areola of her nipple, he gently sucked it while gently but toughly massaging the other one. Red did this until he heard Lizzie's breath start to Hitch. He then sinuously moved down her body, nipping and sucking here and there before finally reaching her apex. He briefly entertained the idea of teasing her and drawing it out longer, but Red was a greedy and sometimes impatient man. All he wanted at this time was to taste his beautiful Lizzie and drink her in. Diving in to her lower lips, he felt Lizzie's nails carving and scratching his scalp. Growling, he scraped his teeth down the whole length of her center, finally reaching the sensitive and rosy nub that he found to be quite delectable. He carefully nibbled at his treat, rendering Lizzie a whimpering mass. _

_"__Reeeeddddd…" she whined in a high pitched voice. This only spurred Red on to lap at her apex with even more dedication. He had no idea how long he stayed there, lapping at her sweet nectar...he was too lost in the smell and taste of his sweet Lizzie. He did, on the other hand, notice that Lizzie was beyond being beside herself. Withering under his ministrations, she was rendered an incoherent whimpering mess, begging for release. _

_"__Do you know how sweet you taste, my dear?" He asked as he rubbed clean his mouth and chin on her inner thighs. "Do you know how addictive you are? I'll show you…" Taking one last hard lick to Lizzie's center Red gathered as much of her juices as possible and then stalked up Lizzie's body, spreading her legs even further and devouring her mouth, giving her a taste of herself in the process. Grinding hard against her over sensitive center, Lizzie came intensely, crying into his mouth. Linking her legs over his shoulders, Red pulled down his pants and underwear and plunged deeply in to her heat in one swift movement…_

Red woke up with a start and managed to fall clear off the couch. Blinking wildly and shaking his head, Red tried to clear the visions haunting his mind. Breathing in very deeply, to, at the very least, calm his racing heart, Red stood up, adjusted his painful erection, and headed toward the bathroom. A nice shower to address this matter and then a nice trip to Budapest…

_"I wonder what the "sisters" are up to..."_ he thought to himself as he went on about finding his release.


	6. Chapter 6

**To my beautiful reviewers, followers and those who Favorited my story and me as an author. Thank you, you are the reason I do this.**

**I have a Pinterest account under the name of RayofTheDawn just like here, the link is in my profile. It contains the visual "art" for the Lizzie's clothing during the Dreams. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to jackandsamforever for beta-ing this chapter. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**I own NOTHING!**

**This one has Angsty and Short. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

She felt used. Like an idiot. Who did he think he was? Who told him he could just sweep in and make a mess of everything? Her HUSBAND… her own HUSBAND looked at her like she had betrayed him; and in a sense she had. The day she let Raymond "Red" Reddington's mind games get to her. _"Nooo…" _That pesky little voice said in her head. _"You betrayed Tom the minute you saw Red chained to that chair…" _"Shut up," Lizzie growled walking inside her house and facing her husband.

_She was sitting in the middle of a room. As usual it was dark. So she waited… and kept waiting. Nothing happened. The darkness was consuming, and the silence was deafening. She started crying quietly, looking around wildly, trying to see anything, and yet she felt no one. There was nobody there. She was alone in the dark. Getting up slowly, she took a couple of tentative steps forward, trying to jump start something, but to no avail. She then called out to him. In a small voice at first ,and then with more force; but all she heard was silence, there wasn't even an echo… _"Why isn't he here…he's always here… Where is he?" _Lizzie began whirling around frantically calling for him… _"REEEEED?"_ She screamed desperately. She finally collapsed on the floor crying freely. She had never felt so alone, so isolated in her life. The darkness was becoming more and more oppressing. _"Why isn't he here?" _She thought desperately. _"Wellll…. You did tell him to go to hell didn't you?" _The pesky voice answered. The feeling of loss and loneliness was crushing in the echo-less darkness._

Lizzie woke up with a start, gasping for air and with tears running down her face. Tom was still asleep, none the wiser.


	7. Chapter 7

Hahahaha... funny thing happened... I fell of the face of the earth... And I have no excuse for this other then a simple... I have a new job... but still... I Dedicate this chapter to all my followers and those who are still hanging around after this lone hiatus. My beta jackandsamforever is the best and I love her... And I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Sorry once more...

Please review and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

_She felt warm. Like when you're in your warm bed on cold rainy mornings, half asleep, half awake. Lizzie opened her eyes, only to find herself lying on a chaise long located in front of a large fire place. She snuggled deeper in to the silver blanket that someone had thrown over her, and smiled minutely. She knew who had done it. Ever since Lizzie had told Red to go to hell, she always had a variation of the same dream: All alone in complete darkness, and Red never showing up. But this time was different. This time he had come. Her heart broke in remembrance of why that had been. Her father was dead. Her father had died, and instead of telling Ressler and Cooper to shove it, she tricked herself in to believing…NO! In to KNOWING that she had all the time in the world. She even dismissed Red's sage advice and decided to be the good little solder and obey her orders like a well trained dog; oh what a good little dog she was. And now her father was dead, and she had let the opportunity slip away. The more she thought about it the harder she cried. Before long she felt herself engulfed by Red's strong arms and comforting embrace. He didn't do or say anything until her sobs finally subsided. He just laid down next to her, held her, and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She hugged him tighter to her and exhaled slowly. She noted that he had been humming something for sometime but hadn't made it out until he started to quietly sing:_

Golden slumbers kiss your eyes;  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not,  
therefore sleep,  
while over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

_She found it depressing that her own REAL LIFE husband couldn't console her, but a DREAM LIKE man (a man that she wasn't very fond of at most times) did._

She woke up suddenly, feeling hollow and cold. And for the first time in two years she resented the fact that she was married to Tom Keen.


End file.
